A Date at Disneyland
by Ghost Archer
Summary: A year has passed and Vanellope decided to celebrate by inviting someone to Disneyland Adventures. Her choice: her old Sugar Rush friend Rancis. At first, he believes that she only brought him along to have a bit of company, but over the week, their bond becomes stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my new story. This takes place a year after the events of Ralph Breaks the Internet. Enjoy!**

A Date at Disneyland

Chapter 1: Checking In

Spring has arrived in the sweets themed racing game Sugar Rush. A lot of its inhabitants are either picking candy flowers, racing on the track, or simply relaxing in their homes. One such racer is a young boy named Rancis Fluggerbutter. He's combing his golden blonde hair. Why, you ask? Well, Vanellope decided to celebrate her one-year anniversary of her move into the Internet and Rancis believes the perfect opportunity to spend time with her is to spend a week at Disneyland Adventures with the girl of his dreams. And who better to ask than her old friend Rancis. As he was combing his locks, he got a Duo call from his cherry-themed racer friend Jubileena Bing-Bing. He puts his comb down on the dresser to answer.

"Hey Jubes! How's it hanging?" Rancis greeted.

"_Hey Rancis. Nothing much happening right now. How about you?"_ Jubileena asked.

"I'm just getting ready for my week with Vanellope." Rancis replied.

"_I never thought you'd actually go with her on this date._" Jubileena commented. "_I mean, it's only been a year since she moved to Slaughter Race._"

"I know, right? Vanellope has always wanted to go there since the move. Good thing her friend Shank inserted her code so she can regenerate." Rancis told her.

"_Well, all I can say is good luck on your date._" Jubileena said, but before she hung up, she remembered something. "_Oh! Before I forget, I want you to know that I heard from Sour Bill that Litwak will be on vacation for a week."_

"Perfect! That'll be just enough time to spend with Vanellope!" Rancis said with glee.

"_Good for you! I'll catch you later."_ Jubileena said her goodbyes as she hung up.

He checks the time and sees that it is almost time for the arcade to close. And according to Sugar Rush tradition, once the arcade closes, the Random Roster Race is decided.

"_It's almost closing time._" Rancis thought in his head as he went over to his garage and noticed two karts: the peanut butter-themed Kit Kart and the RV1, a kart he and Vanellope created together. He decided to take the RV1, as a reminder of how close they became after King Candy, who was actually a disguised Turbo, was dethroned and vaporized.

* * *

After the Random Roster Race (which ended in his victory thanks to the RV1), Rancis gathered his stuff and drove to the rainbow bridge leading to Game Central Station. He parked the RV1 near the exit to his game and walked into the station with his orange bag. He looks around until he saw the gate reading "Disneyland Adventures". He looked towards the "Wi-Fi" gate and saw Vanellope walk out holding a green bag. He gets her attention by waving to her.

"Rancis!" Vanellope shouts as she ran to him and hugs him when they meet. "I thought you'd never show!"

"I can't disappoint my lady now, can I?" Rancis flirted.

"Aw, you're making me blush!" Vanellope giggled. "So, shall we proceed?"

"After you." Rancis motioned her to lead the way. Vanellope leads Rancis to their destination. Rancis' game and the internet are located on the third floor and they make their way upstairs to the fourth floor, where the console games are. They see the gate to Disneyland Adventures.

"You ready, Rancis?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah." Rancis nods as the two racers entered the game.

* * *

Once inside, they saw the park with their own eyes. They were breathless. There were so many themes and so many places to go.

"Whoa! We're actually here!" Rancis' words managed to escape his mouth.

"Remember, we're only here for a week, so let's make the most of it." Vanellope told him.

"That's just what I was thinking, V." Rancis agreed.

"But before we start exploring the park, let's get settled into our hotel." Vanellope suggested. Rancis nods in agreement and they walk to their hotel, since it was close by.

Once they enter the hotel, they decide to check in right away. "Hello, will you be checking in?" The front desk clerk asked.

"Yes. Name is Vanellope von Schweetz." She gave the clerk her name.

"Ah, von Schweetz, a room in the Royal suite for two. Please wait patiently while I get you your room key." The clerk said as he turned and searched the box set behind him.

"How were you able to afford a Royal suite?" Rancis asked her.

"Well, I won this radio contest a couple of months ago and I won $750,000." Vanellope admitted. "I was saving the money for a time like this."

"Ah, that makes sense." Rancis replied just as the clerk turned back around.

"Here you go. Your room key and complimentary pin books." The man told them as he gave them the room key and two books, one yellow and one green. They both have a Mickey symbol on the cover.

"Pin books? What are they for?" Vanellope asked.

"Each time you ride one of the rides here in Disneyland, you get a special pin from that ride to put in your book. Consider them something to remember us by. You can also get your pins from the many shops here."

"Thank you." Rancis thanked him as he took the books and gave Vanellope the green one. They made their way to the Royal suite, which was located on the fifth floor. Once they went inside, they were awestruck at how large their room is, but they would only use it when needed. They placed their bags on the table and sat on the bed.

"Well, so far, so good." Rancis said.

"So where do we go first?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, the game itself is pretty big, having eight parks." Rancis commented. "I say we tackle them one at a time, so we'll see everything."

"Fine by me." Vanellope smiled. They decided to walk to the park since it was so close to the hotel.

Rancis picks up a map at the entryway. "Let's see, according to this map, the themes are Adventureland, Frontierland, Critter Country, Tomorrowland, New Orleans Square, Fantasyland, Mickey's Toontown, and Main Street, USA. Which Attraction should we get on first?" He asked.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Vanellope asks.

"The closest ride from here is the Matterhorn Bobsleds in Fantasyland, so let's head there first." Rancis suggests. Vanellope agrees and they head towards Frontierland.

**First stop: The Matterhorn. The next Attraction they will go to is for you to decide. You readers are welcome to review and give your suggestions, and I'm open to any. Excelsior!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Today, our two racers visit the Matterhorn and battle a horde of yetis. Enjoy!**

A Date at Disneyland

Chapter 2: The Matterhorn

Once they're atop the Matterhorn donning snowsuits, they see two bobsleds just for them. But as the approach them, they hear a yell. They see Goofy skiing out of control. "Look out!" They jump out of the way. "A-Hyuck! Sorry 'bout that! Say, are you ready to hit the slopes?"

"You bet we are!" Vanellope said as she and Rancis board their respective bobsleds.

"Hold on tight now! This wind will blow your ears back!" Goofy warned them as he started skiing down the mountain with Vanellope and Rancis following. The two racers sled down the mountain, watching for obstacles ahead. Though they got separated from Goofy for a moment, he made his way back to them.

"This is a lot of fun, don't you think?" Rancis asked Vanellope.

"I've never had this much fun before! Woo!" Vanellope whooped aloud.

"Control your voice! You wouldn't want to cause an avalanche, would you?" Rancis warned her.

"Sorry!"

"I'll catch up! Don't worry about me!" Goofy told them to keep going and he'll meet them later. Once they reach some hikers, they wave to them.

"Hang on! This is where things get really fast!" Vanellope warned Rancis as they dropped down really fast and sled across an icy corkscrew. The racers sled past a yeti. It roars angrily, alerting its brethren.

Goofy catches up to them again. "You see? Nothing to it!" He laughs. Suddenly, a yeti throws a large snowball at them. They duck under it.

"What was that?!" Rancis asked.

"No idea! But how can we stop them?!" Vanellope wondered.

"I have an idea!" Rancis grabs a snowball and throws it at the yeti.

"Nice!"

"Well, I'll be! These fellers hate getting wet! Keep chucking those at them!" Goofy told them.

They continue to sled down the mountain, hitting yetis with snowballs along the way. Goofy finds his way back to them as they continue down the mountain. "Gawrsh. Sure is quiet here."

"Yeah, a little too quiet." Vanellope agreed.

"Hope there ain't any…" Goofy noticed a gathering of yetis ahead. "Y-y-yetis!" Their roaring is causing an avalanche. "Look out! Avalanche!" Hearing about the avalanche made the two racers lose control and crash their sleds.

After their rough landing, Rancis gets up, as does Vanellope. "You okay, V?"

"Yeah. I think so." Vanellope told him as she dusted the snow from her suit.

"You see Goofy anywhere?"

She looks up and then noticed something. "Rancis, look!"

He looks up and sees that one of the yetis has taken Goofy. "Ahh! They got me! Run! Save yourselves!"

Instead of running, the racers decide to fight back with snowballs. Some other yetis fight back as the first yeti walks off with Goofy in tow. "Hey, where are you taking me? Put me down!"

"Well, this ski trip went sour fast." Vanellope sighs.

"What'll we do?" Rancis asked her.

"Help! Over here! The yeti's got me!" Goofy called for help.

"I say we teach these overgrown fur coats a lesson and rescue Goofy!"

"Vanellope Von Schweetz, you are speaking my language!" They start chucking snowballs at the yetis. Vanellope hits one right in his head.

"That's it! Hit him again!" Goofy cheered. Rancis uses this chance to hit him again. They continue to hit the yetis with snowballs.

"Take that!" Once the yeti carrying Goofy notices that he's alone, he takes off.

"He's getting away!" Vanellope told him.

"After him!" They give chase and run into another wave of yetis.

"More of these guys!" Rancis noted. They continue to throw snowballs at the yetis. They see one with a very large snowball.

"Uh-oh! Those yetis are tough! It's going to take more than one snowball to knock them fellas down!" They work together to knock down the large yeti.

"Yeah!" Rancis cheered. They took down the second wave of yetis. Alone again, the yeti hauling Goofy roars in anger and runs off.

"There he goes again!" Vanellope reported. "Let's go!" They follow the yeti to a campsite. They hear the yeti's roar again. The last wave of yetis approach.

"Here they come!" Rancis shouts as they pummel the yetis again with snowballs. A couple of yetis were able to hit the racers.

"Get down! Don't let them hit you!" Goofy warned them.

They smack more yetis with snowballs. "That'll teach them!" Once they knock the last yeti, the one carrying Goofy looked at the racers.

"Nowhere to run now, fur-ball!" Vanellope spun a snowball on her finger. The yeti ran away dropping Goofy.

"Why, you… you!" Goofy put up his dukes before noticing the racers and laughs. "Oops." Vanellope giggles as they wave to him. "Thanks, pals! You really saved me."

"Any time. Now let's hurry and get down this mountain!" Rancis said.

"But how? Our bobsleds are trashed!" Vanellope noted. Goofy slips on some ice and lands on his back, making the racers laugh. Goofy notices the runners on the sleds.

"Hey, I got an idea! Make yourself some skis! And fast!" They hear the yeti's roar again. Equipped with their set of skis, they make a fast descent down the mountain, dodging obstacles and yetis along the way. The yetis' roars cause another avalanche.

"Uh-oh! Not another one!" Vanellope yelped.

"Avalanche!" They quickly descend down to a lodge at a checkpoint. Rancis and Vanellope get down to the lodge first.

"Where's Goofy?" Vanellope asked. Their answer came when he skied off a ramp.

"Whoa – no!" Goofy yells as he lands in a snowbank. The racers laugh as they help Goofy out of the snow. "Hot dog! That was close! And fun, too!" He laughs.

"Yeah, it sure was fun!" Vanellope agreed.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope we can go skiing again sometime. So long, pals! See you later!" Goofy laughs as the racers leave.

Once they leave the ride, the racers are back in their normal clothing. "That sure was fun, wasn't it, V?"

"Yeah! I really enjoyed knocking those yetis' lights out!" Vanellope smiled. "Hey, have you seen Donald Duck by any chance?"

"Not since we arrived. Why?"

"I found this hanging off a branch during our sled ride. He must be looking for it." Vanellope pulled out a blue sailor's cap.

"Hey, that's his hat!" Rancis identified it. "We better return this to him! Do you know where he is?"

"Let me check the map." Vanellope pulls out the map and checks around to find Donald's house. "Hmm… There it is! It's in Mickey's Toontown!"

"Then let's go!" They make their way to Mickey's Toontown, where they see Mickey Mouse and his friends.

"Okay, Donald's house should be just like a boat. Shouldn't be too hard to miss." Vanellope noted.

"Over there!" Rancis pointed to a boat-like house.

"Good eye."

"Hello there! Are you two enjoying yourselves? I know I am." Donald greeted the racers.

"Yeah, and we have something for you," Vanellope revealed the hat she found.

"My hat! I sure do appreciate it." Donald thanked them. "Thanks for finding my favorite hat. Now I can begin my campaign."

"Campaign?" The racers asked in confusion.

"Oh, you didn't know? The Toontown Mayoral Election is today!" Donald explained.

"Oh, that's right!" Rancis remembered. "Say, think we could take a picture? We could use one for our album."

"A picture? Sure!" Donald agreed. Rancis took out his orange camera. Vanellope and Donald did a silly salute just as Rancis took the photo.

"Perfect! That's just what we need." Rancis smiles.

"It sure does. I even look like the Mayor!" Donald agreed.

"Maybe we should give a copy to Mickey while we're here. He could use one for his album." Vanellope suggested.

"Mickey? But he's my opponent." Donald realized then let out a sigh. "Well, okay. You can give it to him. Be sure to tell him I said hello."

"We will. Bye."

"Bye. And remember to vote for Donald!" Donald waved them goodbye.

**And there you have it. Two destinations in one chapter. I did great this time. Their next destination is what you decide. Please review. Excelsior!**


End file.
